Fragile Love and Fragile Blood
by InsigniaMei
Summary: Arthur, Elizabeta, Lukas and Roderich are an elite team of vampire hunters. But a horrible problem occurs when the vampires go to their high school. And it becomes an even worse problem when the vampires not only steal blood but their hearts. AU
1. Chapter 1

The pairings will be:

England x America

Norway x Denmark

Hungary x Austria then Hungary x Romania and Austria x Switzerland

Other pairings will be mentioned

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters

* * *

Arthur was lying in his bed with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep; he just wanted to relax…for once. He could hear his cousin cooking something. It was probably something easy. He could smell the flowers that were outside of his window. They were pansies. He could stay there all day, and he would.

That is until his phone rang.

Normally, he would have just ignored it.

But not his time.

He knew exactly who was calling him.

He quickly reached for his phone and answered it.

"Lukas, what's happened?" He asked seriously.

"What do you think?"

"Uh, your brother's bird pooped on you?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Lukas laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, this is definitely a matter. I got an email from Roderich who got an email from Elizabeta."

"And what exactly did it say?" Arthur gulped. He knew it was bad news.

"There are vampires, Arthur. And they go to our school." Lukas scowled when he said the sentence.

"But…that's not possible. We would have noticed them!"

"These vampires have been around for a long time. They somehow developed the ability to protect their skin from sunlight. Elizabeta only found out they existed when she saw someone feeding off a victim. And he was wearing the school uniform. She followed him and found out there were others she managed to get their names but that was it."

"Well it's better than nothing." Arthur sighed heavily. "How many vampires are there?"

"Four."

"So we'll have our own vampire to hunt?"

"Yep."

"Wait, when you said she got their names, do you mean their actual names or their country names."

"I think she only got their human names. So we have no idea who they really are."

"Oh bloody hell!" Arthur cursed in frustration.

"Believe me. I'm annoyed at this. But there's a high chance that they're in our classes."

"Sigh…so I'll see you at school tomorrow with the others?"

"Yeah. Elizabeta should give us the details."

"Alright. Bye."

"Farvel." And with that, Lukas hung up.

"This is just great." Arthur sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Arthur, I made scones!" Peter came rushing in. "Is something wrong? Is it vampires?"

"Yeah, and they go to our school so be careful. And if you see anything suspicious tomorrow, tell me." Arthur instructed.

"Ok, I understand. Why don't you have a scone? It will definitely cheer you up!" Peter smiled with a hint of sadness.

Xxx

"Where's Austria?" Norway asked Hungary. As soon as they entered school they called each other by their country.

"Oh, you know him. He's probably crying somewhere about the lunch menu." She laughed.

"Aren't you two going out though?" England raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, I find it cute when he gets angry!" Hungary blushed.

"Sorry I'm late!" Austria ran over to them and apologised.

"Good. Now we can begin." Norway rolled his eyes.

"As you all know, there are four vampires in this school. Unfortunately, I only found out their real names which doesn't really help. But here they are. There's Mathias, Vash, Vladimir and Alfred." Elizabeta stated.

"Hmm, I'm guessing we'll just have to listen out for them." Austria nodded.

"That seems to be the only thing we can do." England stated. The bell rang and they each said their goodbyes. They walked to their current classes with their senses enhanced.

Xxx

It still frustrated England that the vampires had gone unnoticed. I mean, he was living the easy life of a high school boy. And those stupid vampires had to ruin it!

What were their names again? Mathias, Vash, Vladimir and…and…

"America! Put him down now, please!" A shy yet loud voice yelled.

"Oh come on, Canada! Let me play with him!" America replied to Canada's cry.

"Please put Kumajirou down!" Canada pleaded. England scowled at the sight before him. The two blondes looked related seeing as they both had sandy blonde hair and glasses. "It's not funny! We need to get to class or we'll be late! Please, Alfred!"

"Just give him back." England finally spoke after realising who America really was. They both looked at him.

"Who are you?" The bear finally spoke. He seemed to ask everyone that question.

"I'm Canada, your owner."

"I'm America, your owner." America teased the bear.

"Huh?" Kumajirou tilted his head in confusion. "I'm going with bushy brows."

"Oi! I heard that!" England growled. The soft polar bear wriggled out of America's grip and climbed onto England.

"Please, can you give Kumajirou back to me?" Canada asked politely. England nodded and handed the boy his bear.

"Hey!" America exclaimed.

"Thank you very much…" Canada thanked the green eyed boy.

"England."

"Oh, thank you so very much, England!" Canada bowed and ran off to his next class.

"Thanks a lot, Iggy!" America rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you want I want to!" America grinned. "Anyway, what class do you have now?"

"It's none of your concern, Alfred." England glared at the taller boy, picturing him with blood red eyes and sharp fangs. It looked almost attractive…almost…

"How come you get to call me Alfred and I have to call you Iggy?" America pouted.

"You don't have to call me anything." England tried to walk away from the American idiot but he grabbed his hand.

"Wait! At least tell me your human name."

"It's…Arthur…" England said cautiously.

"Aw, what a cute name! See you later!" America laughed and ran off. England walked off as he could feel his cheeks growing redder by the minute.

Xxx

Austria didn't really mind the whole vampire situation. He was super happy! Why? Because it was his favourite lesson: Music!

He sat down in a random seat next to the window near the back. He was already so advanced in the subject that he didn't really need to listen to the teacher.

"Get up." A student said.

"Excuse me?" Austria looked up at the boy who was addressing him so rudely. He had earthly green eyes and soft-looking blonde hair. For a second he thought it was Poland but it wasn't. Poland would never be that rude…or attractive. It was a shame this boy's attitude wasn't as gentle as his face. Austria then mentally slapped himself after realising what he had just thought.

"I said get up. You're in my seat." The boy repeated himself but in a more aggressive tone.

"But we don't have seats for this lesson."

"Well I do. Move." The blonde scowled.

"I don't see your name on it."

"Oh really, four-eyes? Well my name will be written in your blood if you don't move now!" He blackmailed.

"Are you threatening me?" Austria had never been so outraged in his life. "I mean, it's just a seat! What's so special about it?"

"It's at the back of the classroom. It's the furthest seat away from all that music crap. God, I hate music!"

What…

What?

What?!

**WHAT?! **

"Vash!" A sweet slightly younger girl came over to the two boys. Austria stood there in stock as he realised who this boy was. "I forgot to give you this shopping list." She had exactly the same jade eyes and her hair was slightly darker than his. She decorated it with a purple ribbon. "I was meant to give it to you this morning but I forgot so I tried to find you at lunch but I didn't so I remembered you had music now and came here!" She started panting after finishing her long sentence.

"Oh, thank you, Liechtenstein." He accepted the small piece of paper. Austria assumed they were siblings. "And please don't call me by my name in school. Call me Switzerland." He looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." Liechtenstein smiled. She looked at Austria and said to him, "If you're in my brother's seat, you should move. He's like this in every lesson and it's best just to move." And with that, she walked out of the classroom.

"Oh." Austria nodded nervously and moved out of Switzerland's way. The Poland look-a-like budged past him and sat down in his seat.

Xxx

Hungary was pretty sure she knew someone called Vladimir, but she just couldn't remember who. She'd only just remembered that fact half way through the lesson, which was food technology.

The class objective was to make either a batch of cupcakes or a tray of shortbread. Hungary had chosen cupcakes so she could decorate them elegantly with a ray of icing and edible decorations. Right now though, she had to put them in the oven.

She walked over to her designated oven and opened it to find it full. They were meant to share the oven with someone else. And Hungary's someone else was Ukraine. But Ukraine hadn't even put anything in the oven yet.

While wondering who had put such beautifully smelling shortbread there, a boy with strawberry blonde walked over to the over and looked at the food.

"Why are you here?" Romania asked.

"This is my oven, along with Ukraine's."

"No this is my oven, along with Bulgaria's." The boy scowled. "See. That's my shortbread and that's his cupcakes."

Hungary was slightly disappointed that the gorgeous shortbread belonged to an arrogant idiot.

"Whoa, Vladimir: calm your tits." Bulgaria walked over to them. "Sorry Hungary. I guess we got the ovens wrong. Besides, they're practically done cooking so the oven's all yours." He pointed to the food and Hungary nodded, not averting her gaze from Romania. He glared back at her as Bulgaria removed his cupcakes. Romania then took out his shortbread and looked at Hungary one last time. He winked at her as he walked back to his table.

"_WHAT AN ASSHOLE!" _She screamed inside her head as she blushed slightly.

Xxx

Norway couldn't admit it.

Not to everybody.

It was tearing his heart in two.

His crush was a vampire.

Mathias…

Right now, it was Norway's free period. He was on his way to spend it at the library, like he always did. He's only ever read books about fairy tales, magic and fantasy. He was turned the corner but accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Norway!" Denmark apologised.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Norway tried to barge past but Denmark stopped him.

"Are you ok? You seem angry?" Denmark frowned.

"I'm fine. Just move."

"Lukas, I've seen that look before. What's wrong? I only want to help." He looked deep into Norway's cold eyes.

"If only you knew, Mathias." Norway chuckled in a sad way. He walked past the taller boy, continuing his journey to the library.

"What's with him?" Denmark asked out loud.

"So your name's Mathias?" Prussia questioned as he witnessed the whole moment. "What are you, gay for maths or something?" He laughed.

"What?" Denmark looked at his friend confused.

"Math I Ass. You fucked math up the ass." Prussia grinned.

"Shut up!" Denmark friendly punched him in the arm.

Xxx

"I'm home!" Arthur called out for Peter.

"Oh, welcome back!" Peter answered. "By the way, I made a new friend today!"

Arthur walked into the living room to find Peter watching TV.

"Oh really, who is it?"

"Wy. She's a bit stubborn but she's nice at the same time."

"Oh, good for you."

"How was school for you?"

"Pestering."

"You found the vampire didn't you?"

"Yeah…but…but…"

"But what?" Peter looked at his cousin, waiting for him to finish his sentence. He looked at Arthur's face then realised he was blushing. "Never mind." Peter smirked. "I understand."

"Good." Arthur sighed and dragged himself to his room.

Xxx

"So…" Roderich attempted to start a conversation.

"So…" Elizabeta tried to help.

It was just so awkward. Their journey home had been like this since they left school. They finally reached each other's house. They were neighbours.

"I'll see you later then." She smiled.

"Yeah, bye."

"Viszlát!" They quickly kissed then walked towards their own house. As soon as they both shut the door, they leaned against it. They both slid down it at the same time and sat on the floor.

"Why couldn't I tell Roderich Romania flirted with me? Did he flirt? Was he joking? Was he doing to piss me off? Either way I should have told him!" Elizabeta thought out load. She thanked goodness that her parents were away on a business trip. If they heard her they would have thought she was crazy.

"Why did I find Switzerland attractive? Was he flirting with me about the blood? Was he joking? Was he doing it to piss me off? Either way I should have told Elizabeta about it!" Roderich thought out loud. He thanked the heavens that his parents had gone on a business trip. If they heard him they would have thought he was insane.

Elizabeta thought about how she first met Roderich and she smiled.

Roderich thought about how he first met Elizabeta and he smiled.

Elizabeta thought about how she first kissed Roderich and she smiled.

Roderich thought about how he first kissed Elizabeta and he smiled.

Elizabeta thought about how it would feel to make out with Vladimir…and her heart skipped a beat.

Roderich thought about how it would feel to French-kiss Vash…and his heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong with me?!" They both rhetorically asked at the same time.

Xxx

"Emil, I'm home." Lukas said apathetically.

There was no reply.

Lukas ran all over the house to then find a note in the kitchen which said 'Gone to Kaoru's house. I'll be back later.'

"Kaoru? Oh yeah, Hong Kong." Lukas nodded. "It's a shame. Emil would know exactly know what to do about this situation."

Lukas walked to his room and sat on his bed. He turned on his laptop and decided to message someone who was online: Arthur

**_magic4life_**_: Hey_

**_gr8scones_**_: Hello_

_**magic4life**__: How was your day with the whole vampire thing?_

**_gr8scones_**_: I'll be honest if you will. _

**_magic4life_**_: Alright then. You go first since I asked. _

**_gr8scones: _**_I found one of the vampires…Alfred… _

**_magic4life: _**_And...?_

**_gr8scones: _**_He's America_

**_magic4life: _**_Got anything else to tell me?_

**_gr8scones: _**_No. Why would I? What about you?_

**_magic4life: _**_I found out a vampire as well. Mathias is Denmark._

**_gr8scones: _**_You should be able to find more about him, since he is one of the Nordics. Well that's good news. Do you think Elizabeta and Roderich found the others?_

**_magic4life: _**_Probably. Do you think we should meet up with them? Elizabeta and Roderich that is…_

**_gr8scones: _**_Sure. I don't see why not. Where are we meeting? _

**_magic4life: _**_ How about your house? I'm sure you're worried about Peter being alone._

**_gr8scones: _**_Yeah, I sure am…so I'll see you, Elizabeta and Roderich soon_

**_magic4life: _**_Yeah. Later_

**_gr8scones: _**_Bye _

_gr8scones has logged off _

Lukas sighed as he turned his computer off. He quickly got changed and started to make his journey to Arthur's house.

Xxx

"So Switzerland is Vash and Romania is Vladimir." Arthur stated.

"Yep." Elizabeta nodded in conformation.

"Did anyone find out how they could stay in sunlight?" Roderich asked. Everyone gingerly shook their heads.

"Maybe they're really old vampires that have learned to adapt." Peter suggested, even though he wasn't really apart of the conversation.

"You're probably right." Lukas quickly interjected before Arthur gave Peter a lecture.

"So what do we do? Should we keep studying their behaviour?" Elizabeta questioned.

"We could get close to them and find out if there are any other vampires out there who are like them." Arthur raised his hand slightly.

"Urgh! This is so stressful!" Roderich groaned and flopped back into the sofa. "They're probably killing right this moment and we don't know one thing about them!"

Xxx

"Hey, did you hear?" Vash announced to his friends. They all turned their heads and looked at him. "Apparently there are vampire slayers in the school."

"Oh really?" Vladimir was taken slightly by surprise.

"Well, they're probably too dumb to know we exist!" Alfred commented.

"Yeah! They'll never know it's us!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! :)

I will try to update this story as much as I can and as often as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or its characters

* * *

"And for this project about legends from your designated country, you will each be paired up with someone from the other class." The history teacher dryly announced.

The class replied with a bunch of groans and moans and whats and how comes.

"That's not fair!" France pouted. "I wanted England to be my partner!"

"Piss off, you frog!" England scowled.

"That means I can't be with Russia!" Belarus looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Alright, alright. Calm down and suck it up." The teacher rolled her eyes. The other class walked into the room and stood at the back off the classroom. They didn't seem too happy about the whole partner thing either. "These will be the pairs: Lithuania and Poland, France and Seychelles, Russia and China, Greece and Japan, England and America, North Italy and Germany…" The list went on and but England had stopped paying attention.

He was with America

He was with Alfred

He was with a vampire

"A ha ha!" The American idiot pulled up a chair and sat next to England. "Isn't this great Iggy?"

"I'd rather be with France…" England sighed. "Just don't annoy me on this project. And I won't be doing your work for you."

"We'll see about that!" he laughed.

What's that supposed to mean?

"I'll have you know that I want to complete the project A.S.A.P!"

"You must be eager to spend time with me. I mean, who isn't? And I would really like to know you better, dude."

"Yep…I'd definitely rather be with France…" England should swear he heard a familiar French laugh in the background. Now he would rather be with Russia... "So how's this gonna work? Should we go to the library after school?"

"Oh…about that…can we go tomorrow?"

"Why, what's wrong with today?"

"Nothing."

"So why can't you go with me today?"

"It's be annoying to your brother day."

"But I thought you wanted to know me better." England couldn't believe half of the stuff that was coming out of his mouth.

"Did I say that?" America laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'll go with you today!"

"Great…"

"See you later, Iggy!" America waved as he left the classroom with the rest of his classmates.

"Don't call me that!"

Xxx

Today wasn't a good day for Austria.

First, he spilt his tea on himself.

But not just on himself…he spilt it on his brand new composition, which took 4 months to write. He also spilt most of the substance into the piano…which tuned it to a brand new scale. Then, he dropped his favourite teacup from shock.

Then, he stepped in saliva on his way to school and got hit on the head by his girlfriend's frying pan.

"_Get Elizabeta a cooking utensil, they said. She'll love it, they said. No harm done, they said._" Austria internally cursed himself for listening to Italy's advice.

After that, Prussia tripped him up; causing his glasses to fall off of his face. And with that, someone stood on them accidentally. At least he had a spare.

And now, he had to go to Resistant Materials. He _loathed _that horrible subject. There was too much metal and wood and sawdust and sandpaper and drills and super glue and how he hated it all.

Today was not a good day to get on Austria's bad side.

Too bad Switzerland didn't know that.

"You're in my seat…_again_. Get out." The Poland wannabe sighed.

"How am I in your seat? Enlighten me." Austria said sarcastically. "Besides, this is a stool…"

"It's _my stool_! Get out!"

"It doesn't have your name on it!"

"Actually, it does!" Switzerland pointed to the leg of the stool and showed the aristocrat his name, Vash Zwingli, engraved into the metal.

"So? Queen Elizabeth the second has her name on every single piece of money in Britain but she doesn't have it in the palm of her hand, or in this case, she's not putting her fat ass on it!"

"You calling my ass fat?!"

"I sure am, twerk team captain!" (If you don't know what twerking is, look it up…)

"This seat is like my territory. Get the fuck out!"

"No! So suck it up your fucking fat ass!"

"SWITZERLAND, AUSTRIA! YOU DARE USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THE CLASSROOM?" The teacher was fuming. "DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL FOR TWO HOURS!"

Austria kissed his teeth and accidentally knocked over Switzerland's precious chair while finding another one.

Xxx

Hungary's lesson was Art. She felt like she could pour her soul into it, just like cooking and self-defence.

Unfortunately for her, she had to sit next to Romania; she was late because she had to beat up Prussia. The only seat left was next to the horrible strawberry-blonde.

The bell rang and she sighed. She didn't want to leave…but then again, she wanted to get away from the crazy vampire.

"Hungary, Romania: It's your turn to clean up the paints." The teacher told the two students. Every lesson, two people would have to clean up all of the paints.

"So…" Hungary tried to start a conversation. "What are you painting?" She looked at the painting and it took her by surprise. It was a man sitting by a grave on a hill by the sea. He had laid down a punch of pink hydrangeas, much like the ones in Hungary's hair. "What's it meant to represent?" She asked shyly.

"It's about loving someone that won't last. And the man, he's- wait, why am I telling _you _and why do _you _care?" Romania stated lazily. Hungary just stood there in a daze. Her picture was of wild horses running in a field because she liked horses. But Romania's picture had so much more meaning.

"Earth to Hungary, clean up the paints." Romania placed his fingertip in some black paint and dabbed it onto Hungary's nose. He then drew cat whiskers. "If you're thinking about how hot I look, stop. I might get you pregnant from my sexiness.

"What?!" Hungary blushed. "What is wrong with you?!" She drew her trusty frying pan and was ready to strike.

"Wow, that's a rusty pan!" Romania snatched it from her. "Have you ever thought about painting it?"

"Why on earth would I paint a frying pan?"

"Why not? Do you cook with it?"

"No! Why would I do that?!"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you're meant to cook with it." Romania rolled his eyes. "Maybe you could paint flowers on the side." He willingly grabbed a paintbrush and painted flowers and swirls around the sides and along the handle.

It actually turned out better than Hungary expected it to.

She loved it.

"It's….it's…" Hungary stared at the pan. "…beautiful! Thank you!" She subconsciously hugged the vampire.

"What are you thanking me for, the pan or your face?"

"Huh?" Hungary rushed to find a mirror. She scowled. "ROMANIA, YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU!" She flung some blue paint onto his face.

"I'd like to see you try!" he threw purple paint back.

"Bring it!"

Xxx

Norway had to suffer.

First of all, he was in PE…and he had to work with people from the other class.

And a familiar Dane just had to be in that class.

What was even worse was that they had to share a changing room with them…and showers…

"_Kill. Me. Now._" Norway repeated in his head.

"Alright, let's get into fours for the relay race!" The PE teachers cheered.

**NO! **Now Denmark was going to want to be with him! He had to find another group and fast!

"Estonia, Spain and Romano: Can I be in your group?"

"Sure. We need one more person anyway." Spain smiled.

"What position do you want?" Estonia asked.

"I don't care, as long as I don't have to be near Denmark."

"Why? Are you two fighting or something? Be a man and get over it!" Romano sort of suggested.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. Besides, we're not fighting." Norway responded with his pride.

"Well then. Estonia's first, Norway's second, I'll be third and my Lovi will be last." Spain decided to focus back on the sport at hand.

"Why do I have to be last?! AND DON'T CALL ME LOVI! And I'm not your possession! You tomato jerk! " Romano yelled.

"Oh, you'll see!" Spain winked.

"Ti strappo le budella fuori e dar loro da mangiare ai polli!" Romano shouted in Italian. (he said I will rip your guts out and feed them to chickens – that's what i wrote into google translator anyway...)

Estonia got a good start, he was 3rd.

Then with Norway's _brilliant_ (note the sarcasm) running skills, the team was not 5th out of 6th…

"Don't worry, Norway. My Lovi will win this for sure!" Spain reassured him as he took the baton from the Norwegian boy.

"Spain, hurry up, you donkey!" Romano yelled.

"Hey Romano…" As soon as Spain got close enough he whispered, "…I wanna make you scream so hard. When you come to my place after school, I'll make you do things you'll never forget."

And with that, Romano grabbed the baton and ran for his life. He was first place obviously.

"Time to get changed!" the teachers announced.

"_Why does the majority of the school have male students?_" Norway grimaced. He would wait for the rest of the class to leave so he could get changed. He didn't want any perverts to look at him! When everyone had left, he reached for his clothes. But before they were in his grasp, a larger hand had grabbed them for him.

"Here you go." Denmark handed him his clothes.

"Thanks." Norway replied almost like a zombie. He looked at his friend…or is he his enemy? Anyway, he looked at Denmark's smirking face. Then he looked down and accidentally studied Denmark's well-toned body.

"Like what you see?" Denmark winked with his signature grin.

"Of course not!" Norway's cheeks were a gentle raspberry pink colour. "_Of course I do!_"

"So are you going to get changed or what?" Denmark asked. "I thought I'd waited for you so we could get lunch. You know, since it is lunch time."

"As much as I would like to dine with you, I'm afraid I can't." Norway rolled his eyes. "I'm meeting with friends." He turned around away from Denmark and began to get changed.

"But I thought we were friends!"

"We're acquaintances." Norway shrugged. He can get changed in less than 2 minutes normally and less than 45 seconds when rushed. And now was the time to rush. Anyway more time spent with this crazy vampire would be the end of him. He walked out of the changing room to leave a very confused and shirtless Denmark behind.

Xxx

"I'm bored!" America managed to say after eating his fifth hamburger.

"Should we do something after school?" Romania suggested. "Like maybe drink some blood?"

"I can't…" Switzerland sighed.

"Me neither." America said before he burped.

"Why not?" Denmark asked as he sat down with his other friends.

"I got a detention because of that stupid aristocrat, Austria."

"I have to do a project with Iggy and we have to meet in the library after school."

"Iggy? Is he your new boyfriend?" Romania teased.

"I mean England!" America quickly changed his friend's name.

"Aw, America and England, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Denmark sang.

"Why'd you get a detention?" America ignored his blush and changed the subject.

"Austria sat in my seat, _again_. We started fighting about it and then we started cursing each other and the teacher heard so we got a detention for TWO HOURS!" Switzerland banged his head on the table.

"I can see the situation now. You two are in the room and you both try to get out for one reason or another but the door is locked." Romania smirked.

"Yeah! Then you two start talking about things but it turns into a fight and because of the tension you kiss and it will be long, wet and passionate." Denmark added.

"Oh my gosh! Then Austria pins you down and then he-"SHUT UP!" An embarrassed Switzerland yelled. "That won't happen!"

"It will!" Romania cackled.

"And you'll love it!" Denmark grinned.

"And there's nothing you can do about it!" America laughed annoyingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Nihao!

Yay! Quick update! :D And thank you for reviewing and making this story your favourite, you lovely people :)

I have to admit, Hong Kong's human is confusing me because everywhere I go, I get a different answer :(

So now Hong Kong's human name is Leon which is his English name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters

* * *

After school

"I'm bored!" Mathias groaned.

"Then what do you wanna do?" Vladimir had to admit, he was bored as well. They were just aimlessly walking on the rooftops of shops and houses.

"I don't know...wanna get some blood?"

"Nah, nobody in this area smells good. Besides, Vash and Alfred will get pissed 'cause we had a meal without them."

"But then there's nothing to do!" Mathias whined like a child.

"We could tease Matthew and Lili." Vladimir smirked.

"No, that's mean. I know what we can do!"

"What?"

"We should create a little moment for Vash. We could lock the door in the classroom they're in."

"Yeah! Then take a picture when he makes out with Austria! What's his real name again?"

"Uh, I don't remember."

"What about Alfred? We can't leave him out."

"When Lukas stayed over at my place once, he left one of his weird voodoo books. I read it once and it has a spell to control the weather. We could create snow and ice, and then Alfred will slip and fall on top of England! "

"That's so awesome!" Vladimir grinned. "Let's go to your place and get the book!"

Xxx

"I'm home!" Lukas announced as he closed the door behind him and Elizabeta.

"Obviously." Emil replied as he walked down the stairs. "By the way, you might want to check your magic books." He advised his brother. Lukas ran up the stairs and into his room. "And hello, Elizabeta. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Emil." She smiled. "So, I heard you got a boyfriend! What's his name? Is he cute?"

"Of course he's cute!" Emil blushed. "He's called Leon or Hong Kong at school."

"Aw, how cute! Does your brother approve?"

"Oh, jævla helvete!" Lukas shouted.

"I don't speak Norwegian but that definitely can't be good." Elizabeta followed the noise.

"There's no need to swear!" Emil scolded Lukas from downstairs.

"Lukas, is everything ok?" Elizabeta entered what she assumed was her friend's room. Lukas started to bang his fists against the wall.

"It's gone!"

"What's gone?"

"My virginity!" He yelled sarcastically. "One of my most reliable magic books is gone!"

"Gosh, you're just like Roderich when he loses something!" She got out her newly decorated frying pan and whacked Norway on the back. "I'm sure you left it somewhere. Did you take it with you?"

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"I left it at Mathias' place! That idiot is going to use it for some stupid reason!"

"But he won't be able to read it, right? It's in Norwegian, isn't it?"

"The book will only need to hear one word in another language for it to translate itself into that language. And seeing as Mathias can never shut up, it will translate the book and he will be able to read it..."

"We better go find him then." Elizabeta grabbed Lukas' wrist and dragged him out of his room.

Xxx

"I never knew the school had a library." Alfred remembered when he nearly dropped his milkshake when he looked at how big the building was.

"Of course it does! It's a bloody school!" Arthur rolled his eyes. They were walking through passage ways to get to their houses.

"You ready?" Vladimir whispered to his friend.

"Yep. It says 'Will you take the chance to roll the dice? Touch the book for snow and ice.'" Mathias read aloud.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Touch it!" And with that, Mathias touched the book and a huge cloud of frost started to pour out of the book. Half of the cloud went into the sky and the other half swept over the floor.

"This is awesome!" Vladimir stared in amazement.

"I don't remember anything about it snowing!" Alfred tried to catch a snowflake with his tongue. He looked at Arthur, he was scowling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Arthur knew exactly what was wrong. Lukas' spell book was in the wrong hands. He would have to clean this up but he can't let anyone know he could use magic. As he was not paying attention to where he was going, Arthur stepped on some ice and dropped backwards.

"SHAME!" Alfred laughed hysterically. He walked over to the British boy to help him but accidentally fell on top of his new friend. "Well this is awkward." Alfred blushed as he had practically pinned Arthur onto the floor.

"Shut up!" Arthur's face was completely red. But he had to admit, Alfred was surprisingly warm for a vampire. And Arthur needed the warmth right now.

"Quick, take a picture!" Mathias giggled. Vladimir took out his phone and took a picture of the spectacular scene. The two devils ran carefully back to school to secretly torment Vash.

"Are you OK?" Alfred asked as he got up.

"I hurt my ankle, I can't get up." Arthur winced.

"Really?" The American looked so worried. He gently helped Arthur up then crouched slightly with his back facing the Brit. "Here. Jump on; I'll give you a piggy-back."

"Fine." Arthur, who was completely embarrassed, placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders and jumped on.

"Which way's your house, Iggy?"

"Turn right." Arthur instructed. "And don't call me Iggy." He rested his head on Alfred's shoulder as the boy in question was marching along in the snow.

Xxx

"Boys, I'm going to get more coffee from the staff room. Stay here." The teacher instructed as he left the room. Austria was sitting at one end of the room and Switzerland was sitting in his stool. Their task was to write 100 lines. And the sentence they had to write was 'I will not use inappropriate language in the classroom.' Lucky for Switzerland, he was a fast writer and was already finished. Austria was as well, but because of Prussia, he had injured his wrist. He was reaching out for his glasses but the annoying albino kicked his hand away. Switzerland honestly wanted to go home A.S.A.P but he couldn't until Austria had finished his sentences.

"Oi, could you be any slower?" Switzerland scowled.

"It's not my fault." Austria replied. He closed his eyes shut, dropped his pen and gripped his wrist in pain.

"Are you OK?" The Poland wannabe looked at the aristocrat with anxious eyes.

"It's my wrist. Stupid Prussia kicked it." He tried to write again but the pain was too unbearable. Switzerland came over to Austria and held his hand out.

"Give me the pen. I'll write for you."

"One: The teacher will notice your handwriting. And Two: Why do you want to help?"

"The sooner you're done, the sooner I can leave. Besides, I can forge your writing." Switzerland took the pen from Austria's grip and swiftly wrote the sentences.

"Thanks. I never knew you had a soft spot, Vash."

"Shut up, four-eyes."

"I have a name, you know."

"And what name is that?"

"Roderich."

"It wasn't nice to meet you, Roderich."

"The '_pleasure_' was never mine, Vash."

"Finished." Switzerland stood up and went to place the papers on the teacher's desk.

"Oh look, it's snowing." Austria stared out of the window.

"It's just frozen rain." Switzerland shrugged, not even giving a glance.

"Quick!" Denmark and Romania ran down the halls. They had stolen the key for the classroom from the staff room when the teacher placed it down.

"This is it!" The Danish boy stopped in front of the Resistant Materials classroom.

"I hope we're not too late!" Romania whispered as he locked the door from the outside.

"I think snow only looks nice on mountains." Austria commented.

"I'm gonna have to agree on that one." Switzerland nodded as he picked up his bag. He walked towards the classroom door and tried to open it but couldn't. Then he remembered what his fellow vampires said to him at lunch. "Bastards..." He muttered.

"Hurry up!" Austria tapped his foot impatiently.

"Stand back." The blonde boy pushed his acquaintance away from the door. "Left or right?"

"Huh? I don't know, right?"

"Alright then." Switzerland pulled out a pistol from his right pocket and aimed it at the doorknob.

"Holy Roman Empire! Why the heck do you have a gun?!" Austria screamed like a little girl.

"I love guns, that's why! It's why I love Resistant Materials. I also need some form of self-defence."

"You like this stupid subject? It's so boring and messy!"

"What?! Resistant Materials is the best subject ever! It's way better than Music!"

"Huh?! Music is the best subject! It's so beautiful and meaningful!"

"You only hate Resistant Materials because you haven't made anything yet! I, on the other hand, have made all of my guns _and_ bullets!"

"You have more than one?!"

"Of course I do! I'm strong, unlike you!"

"What did you say?" Austria felt his eye twitch. He absolutely hated it when people made him seem weak. Prussia was always beating the crap out of him; Hungary was always defending him like he couldn't defend himself. He was tired of it and now he had finally snapped.

"I said you're not strong! You're weak and pathetic!" Switzerland yelled. He was suddenly slammed against the wall next to the whiteboard, which was at the front of the classroom. Austria roughly used his left hand, the uninjured one, to lift the surprised boy by the collar of his blouse.

"I am not weak! I am sick of people just tossing me aside! I can stand on my own two legs by myself!" Amethyst eyes stared deep into shamrock green ones.

"Put me down, you bastard! I don't-" But Switzerland never got to finish his sentence. Austria had unexpectedly kissed the blonde boy.

Roderich Edelstein had just cheated on his girlfriend.

Roderich Edelstein was kissing Switzerland, Vash Zwingli.

Roderich Edelstein was kissing a vampire.

And damn, it felt good.

"Why?" Switzerland asked with half opened eyes as Austria pulled away.

"Why not?" Austria just couldn't explain it. He leaned in and gave Switzerland another kiss, a lot more passionate than the last one and a lot longer too. The aristocrat decided to finally dominate; he licked the blonde's bottom lip making the gun-fanatic boy moan. Roderich took this chance to slide his tongue into Vash's mouth, deepening the kiss. Switzerland could no longer resist the urge to wrap his legs around Austria's waist. The vampires' prediction had come true, and Vash was glad it did. As their tongues fought for power, Switzerland started to smell Austria's blood. He started to visualise Roderich moaning in pain as the Swiss boy sucked his blood from his neck. That beautiful crimson liquid; Austria's beautiful crimson liquid, dripping from his mouth. Switzerland's canines were gradually getting sharper and Austria could feel it with his tongue. Then he realised what he was doing, what he was enjoying. Mein Gott! How can he face Hungary again?! How can he face England or Norway if they found out about this?! He pulled away from Switzerland's hot mouth to breathe for air.

"Did you take a picture?" Denmark whispered.

"No." Romania grinned. "I filmed it." Denmark grinned back and unlocked the door and left the key in. He pushed it open and then ran out of the school building with Romania.

"I need...to go." Austria panted. There was still a string of saliva connected to the boys' lips. Switzerland daringly licked Austria's and his own lips before releasing the aristocrat from his grip. Austria slowly placed Switzerland on the ground, but the Swiss' legs had turned to jelly and he slowly slid onto the floor.

"Holy mother of cheese." Switzerland sighed as he also realised what he had just done. As the amethyst eyed boy walked to the door, he turned around and blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Soldier Boy." Austria bit his lip with embarrassment then walked down the same path as the mischievous vampires.

"Soldier Boy?" Switzerland's heart was beating, fast. That was the most sexist nickname anyone had ever given him. Now, he didn't care if Austria sat in his seat; he wanted a long detention with the certain aristocrat, he wanted Austria to show him how strong he really was.

Xxx

"That was literally one of the best make out scenes ever!" Vladimir cheered as he watched the video again. He had filmed it all through the key hole.

"I know right!" Mathias laughed. The two boys were sitting in the Dane's room in his house. "I wish I had my own little scene like that."

"You'll get one sooner or later. Besides, I'll film it for you!" Vladimir gave him the thumbs up.

"MATHIAS KØHLER!" A furious Lukas marched into Mathias' house, up the stairs and slammed open the door. "HOW DARE YOU USE MY MAGIC BOOK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" He roared.

"I'm gonna go now." Vladimir laughed nervously then ran out of the room.

"Look, I used it for a good cause! It wasn't anything selfish, I swear!"

"I DON'T CARE!" The angry Norwegian yelled and got closer to Mathias. He eventually cornered his acquaintance so he was leaning against the wall. "GIVE IT TO ME!" He noticed the book was in the Dane's hand. Mathias held the book above his head, out of Lukas' grasp. The poor boy started jumping to reach it. He stomped his foot in frustration and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll give the book to you..." Mathias bent down so he was Lukas' height. "...if you kiss me for longer than five seconds." That really  
pissed off the Norwegian. "If you really want the book back then you'll-" Lukas interrupted Mathias by roughly kissing the taller boy for exactly five seconds; any shorter and the Dane would make him do it again.

"Happy now?" Lukas snatched the book with his cheeks bright red. He walked out of the room but when he was at the door, Mathias spoke.

"By the way, Lukas, I never said where to kiss me." The Danish boy winked. The door then slammed shut. Romania soon re-entered and grinned.

"Nice thinking, Mathias." He praised. "I took a picture."

"Really?" Mathias blushed. "Man, I owe you one."

"Of course you do!"

Xxx

"Did you get the book?" Elizabeta asked. She had decided to wait outside of Mathias' house for Lukas.

"I got it back, but at a price."

"How much?"

"...something I won't be able to get back..."

"Oh, alright. At least you have what's rightfully yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Pryvitannie! :)

Updates will definitely slow down because I go back to school on Wednesday :( it's not fair because it's my rabbit, Gingerbread's birthday D:

Anyway, thanking you all for following, favouriting and reviewing! It means a lot :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters

I wish I could watch fanfiction…

* * *

"This is it." Arthur said dryly.

"Wow, nice place you got here." Alfred scanned the building then walked to the door.

"I can take it from here." He jumped off Alfred's back and limped to his front door. He took his key out from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"You sure you're gonna be OK?"

"Yes. Why do you care?"

"I don't! I'm the hero, that's all!" Alfred laughed. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Iggy!" He stupidly ran back to his house.

"Arthur!" Peter ran over to his older cousin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just hurt my ankle. I'll need some ice on it." Arthur patted Peter's head. The younger boy ran into the kitchen to later return with some ice.

"Remember, you have that meeting today!" Peter informed Arthur. "Elizabeta, Lukas and Roderich will be here soon."

"Oh yeah…" Arthur nodded as he lay down on the sofa.

Xxx

"Why hasn't Arthur reversed the spell?!" The blonde asked angrily. Lukas and Elizabeta were walking, more like speed-walking, to Arthur's house in the snow.

"Maybe something happened." Elizabeta sighed. "I have a feeling lots of things have happened today."

"Damn straight."

"Unlike your sexuality…" the Hungarian girl muttered.

"I heard that." Lukas scowled at Elizabeta as she giggled.

Xxx

"_What the hell is wrong with me?!_" Roderich screamed in his head as he kicked a lamppost. "_I'm such a player!_" He tried to calm himself down as he was nearly at Arthur's place.

"Roderich!" A voice he did not want to hear at the moment called out for him. He turned around and saw his girlfriend walking with Lukas. "What's wrong?" She asked as she got closer and noticed the tear stains on Roderich's cheeks.

"Nothing. I just…" He quickly thought of an excuse. "…my parents didn't mail me and I'm really worried."

Oh, don't be sweetie. My parents forget to mail me too. They'll send something sooner or later." She comforted him.

"Can we go now?" Lukas had crossed his arms was not tapping his foot impatiently.

Xxx

"Hey, Lili." Matthew said as he called his friend.

"Hello, Matthew. Is something wrong? You only call me if it's urgent."

"I'm afraid to tell you it is."

"What? What happened?"

"There are vampire hunters attending Hetalia High School."

"…but…" Her voice went quiet. "…but…that means…"

"I know. It means the guys are in danger and they aren't doing anything about it."

"They're going to kill Vash!" She gasped.

"And Alfred! And Vladimir and Mathias too!"

"I know we're not related to them but we have to do something."

"Yeah. Do you remember the first time you met your brother?"

"Of course I do. It was the best and worst day of my life…"

Can you tell me about it? I've always wanted to know."

"Sure."

_Flashback_

_"FIRE!" Lili's older sister screamed through the mansion._

_"RUN!" Unfortunately, the family were having a party to celebrate the coming of age of the eldest son. And the whole town was invited. _

_Lili however, was outside sitting on the swing. She wasn't so fond of her older brother. She wished she had a new, stronger, kinder and unique older brother. But once she saw her home glowing a strange orange colour, she immediately sprinted back to her mansion. She didn't care that her favourite dress was now ruined, or that her hair was starting to burn and fall from her head. She searched for anyone she knew, but she couldn't recognise the faces that lay on the floor. Lili started coughing and ran up the big grand stairs. She ran into her little sister's room but got a horrible sight. The child of only 10 had opened the door to see her dead 6 year old sister lying in her bed, but drenched in blood. She couldn't cry; she was in shock. She ran over to the bed and called her sister's name, trying to wake her up; but she wouldn't move. _

_"GET UP!" She screamed again and again, but nothing happened. Lili untied a purple ribbon that was around the younger girl's wrist. She had told her older sister that when she was an adult, no…a lady, she would take it off…but that wasn't going to happen now. Lili felt a pair of cold eyes watching her from a distance. She quickly tied the ribbon in her hair, now that it was short, just like her sister's. She had to get out of the building. Lili ran out of the room but sadly tripped on a fallen beam. She lost her balance but gripped onto the banister. But it broke as the flames and Lili's weight pressured it to crumble. As the blonde haired girl started to fall, she knew she wasn't going to live even if she was alive after the fall. No one could save her; she had no breath left to scream. Everyone was dead! At least she would be with her family. _

_Just before she collided with the floor to make a bloody mess, a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up but stared at the face of her hero. He had beautiful blonde hair but deadly crimson eyes. _

_"What are you waiting for?!" A voice shouted. _

_"You haven't eaten in weeks!" Another added. _

_"Hurry up! I'm missing my favourite TV show!" What seemed to be the final voice to speak yelled. _

_"Please don't kill me! PLEASE! I may be a useless and small girl but please don't! So what if I have nothing to live for! I'm sure my family will want me to live! DON'T DO IT!" She buried her face into the stranger's chest." "I'm all alone! I have no one!" _

_"No you don't." the vampire replied. "You can come with me, if you want." _

_"Aren't you going to kill me?" She looked up at him. _

_"How can I kill you after all you've been though? Besides, letting you live if the right thing to do."_

_"You mean I can live with you?" _

_"Of course. We can be a family." He smiled while blushing. "I could be your big brother." _

_"What's your name?" She asked as she rested her head on his chest. _

_"I'm Vash, a vampire. What's your name?" _

_"I'm Lili, a human." She smiled. _

_End of flashback_

"I still don't know why the fire started or which vampire killed my sister but I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"I guess we're very lucky to have such nice brothers."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, how about we walk and talk about the hunters? The vampires aren't going anything and it's worrying me to the bone."

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about in front of the school?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Yeah, bye."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Matthew." He hung up.

10-20 minutes later

"Hello, Lili." The Canadian greeted. And to Lili's surprise, Kumajirou was not in Matthew's arms but standing next to him with his paw in his owner's hand.

"Hi, Matthew." She waved.

"Let's walk, shall we?"

"Yes."

They aimlessly walked around streets and roads and avenues and lanes.

"Strange weather today, don't you think?" Lili started another conversation.

"Definitely. But Kumajirou loves it. Well, he is a polar bear."

"Who are you?" the bear in question asked the blondes.

"I'm Lili, your master's friend."

"I'm Matthew, your master, your owner."

"But you said you were Canada."

"I am Canada."

Are you Canada's twin?"

"No, I am Canada."

"Then who's she?"

"I'm Lili or Liechtenstein."

"Why?"

"That's where I'm from and it's the school rules."

"Why?"

"Kumajirou, why don't you play in some snow?" Canada pointed to a huge pile of the substance. The little polar pear waddled over to it and started to play in it

"Matthew?"

"Yes, Lili?"

"How did you meet Alfred?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Of course I do." She smiled.

"I wanna know!" Kumajirou jumped up and down.

"Kumajirou, you were there…but I'll tell you too anyway."

_Flashback_

_It was the 2010 Winter Olympic Games and a lucky Canadian got to see the games with his own eyes. It was his late birthday present, seeing as the winter games don't happen in July, and by far it was the best one ever._

_"Did you enjoy it, son?" His father asked. The Williams family were driving home after a long day of sports. _

_"Of course I did! It was so cool! I wanna see it again! And Kumajirou does as well!"_

_"Yeah! It was incredible!" The polar bear cheered._

_"Well, I'm sorry boys. But you'll have to wait four years until the next one!" Mrs Williams giggled. _

_"But I would really like something exciting or dramatic to happen now! Like, a cool hero shows up and he would save everybody!" Matthew laughed. _

_I guess you could say he spoke to soon…_

_"Honey, look out!" _

_The car swerved and crashed into another car, which crashed into another one, which crashed into a coach, which crashed into a lorry._

_"Mum…dad?" A terrified Matthew cried. He didn't care about the glass stuck in his arm or the blood dripping down his face. I mean, was it even his blood? "Kumajirou! Mum and dad won't wake up! What do I do?!"_

_"Who…" the polar bear slowly opened his eyes. "…who…are you?" _

_"What? I'm Matthew! Your owner, your master, YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_

_"And…who am…I?" _

_"You're Kumajirou! Don't you know who you are?!"_

_"My head hurts…" _

_"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Matthew cried and cried. He couldn't really see what was going on as his glasses had cracked. _

_"Here ya go, buddy." A stranger, an American took off the broken glasses on Matthew's face._

_"Now I can't see anything! I wanna see my mum and dad!" Matthew shouted over the noise of a siren. He tried to look into this mysterious guy's eyes but he only saw blurry red irises. That's not possible…_

_"I don't think you want to see what's happened…" _

_"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked. _

_"I'm Alfred." The blurred figure smiled. _

_"I'm Matthew and this is Kumajirou." _

_"I think we should go now." _

_"Are you are fire-fighter?" _

_"No but I will be one if we don't leave now." Alfred looked at the other vehicles as they leaked petrol. It slowly slithered to a burning car; it was only a matter of seconds before- "Get down!" the hero swooped up the poor Canadian boy and his polar bear and jumped away from the crash. _

_Together, they watched the cars coach and lorry go down in flames. _

_"Do you have any other family?" Alfred asked. _

_"I do but…I have no idea how to get to their place and I have no idea how to get home. Besides, I don't even have keys…" Matthew wiped away some of his tears._

_"You can stay with me as long as you need!" the friendly American gave him the thumbs up. _

_"I think what I need right now is an ambulance…" the boy with the curl looked down at his arm dripping with blood. Alfred quickly smacked his hand over his mouth. "Is something wrong?" _

_"I just…didn't realise you were bleeding." _

_"Alfred!" A voice shouted. "We gotta go before the authorities show up!"_

_"Why do you have to leave? Please don't leave me, us!" Matthew begged. _

_"Of course I won't!" Alfred picked him up and Kumajirou and ran way with his friends. _

_"You brought a snack?" The voice from before inquired. _

_"You're gonna eat me?! What kind of human eats-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Unless you're not human…" Matthew gulped. _

_"Yeah, if you haven't noticed, we're vampires!" Alfred laughed like it was nothing. _

_"Well, I can't see! How am I supposed to tell?!" _

_"Aw, someone's cranky! You should get some sleep buddy. And when you wake up, your arm will be good as new! Because we'll amputate."_

_What?!" _

_"Good night, Matthew!"_

_End of flashback_

"Even though he's a complete jerk sometimes, I still love him." Matthew smiled sadly.

"I never knew there was so much more meaning to Kumajirou's amnesia." Lili commented.

"I never knew there was so much more meaning to your ribbon." The Canadian replied. "Anyway, where is Kumajirou?"

"There he is!" Lili pointed. "He's going over to that house!"

They ran over to the forgetful bear.

"Kumajirou, what did I tell you about wondering around without telling me?"

"But I found them."

"Found who?" The green-eyed girl asked.

"Hunters." He used his paw to point at the window above him. Matthew and Lili started to listen into the conversation that was being held in the house.

"We're not getting anywhere with this!" A boy with a Norwegian accent sighed deeply in frustration after chanting something.

"Instead of finding out more about them, we should just kill them already!" A girl who sounded familiar yelled.

"Why does that sound like Elizabeta?" Lili whispered.

"Who?" Matthew and Kumajirou said in unison.

"She's Hungary in school. We're really good friends, along with Ukraine."

"My ankle will probably be better by the end of this week. Then we can finally do what needs to be done." A British voice informed.

"Is that Arthur?" Matthew asked rhetorically.

"Who?" This time it was Lili and Kumajirou to ask.

"England. He's my boyfriend's best friend. But they act like enemies."

"I never knew you had a boyfriend." Lili giggled. "That's so cute! Who is he?"

"France or Francis. I'm trying to keep quiet about it though because I don't think my brother would want me to be in a relationship. I mean, he's not homophobic, he's gay himself. But he's just really over-protective."

"I know how you feel. Vash said I can't date anyone until I'm 18." Lili sighed. "Maybe I should take a picture of the hunters on my phone." She suggested.

"Good idea."

Lili took out her phone from her pocket and blindly took a picture of the supposed hunters. They both stared at the newly taken photo.

"That's Iceland's older brother, Norway! I remember him explaining to me his DNA test." Matthew pointed to the platinum blonde.

"And that boy was in Vash's seat the other day! I think he's Austria. Oh yeah, and he's Elizabeta's boyfriend!" Lili pointed to the boy with glasses. "And that's definitely Elizabeta."

"And that boy is definitely England."

"Can we go now?" Kumajirou randomly spoke.

"Yes. We should now tell the others our discovery!" Matthew smiled and picked up the bear.

"And it's all thanks to you, Kumajirou!" Lili giggled.

"Who?" The little mammal titled his head in confusion.

Xxx

On the other side of town, two boys are in a dark living room watch TV. One is sitting comfortably in his favourite spot while the other is lying down on the sofa.

"Where is he?" The older boy, Sadik, asked impatiently.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Heracles yawned. Suddenly the front door opened to the flat.

"It's about time!" Sadik grinned. "Did you find out anything?"

The Egyptian boy nodded, "We're not the only vampires."

"Seriously?" Heracles sat up.

"But this is our territory. We would have known." Sadik frowned.

"I guess they didn't get the message." Gupta shrugged. "But we don't have to do the dirty work." He decided to explain before the other vampires asked questions. "There are hunters in this area, also. They already have their sights set on them but they seem to be mushy and sentimental about them. I suggest we create a scene and blame it on the other vampires."

"Are they the ones who stole are antidote to fight against the sun?" Sadik asked.

"I should think so."

"And who are the hunters?" Heracles rubbed his eyes.

"I have no idea." Gupta sat down in his favourite armchair. "But there's probably someone out there with the right information."

"Can we do this whole framing thing next week? I'm meeting up with Emil on the weekend and I haven't seen him in ages!" Sadik laughed and sipped some of his mysterious drink.

"Same here. I have a date with Kiku and he said he's gonna get me a cat." Heracles smiled at the thought of having another little fur ball running around his house.

"I agree. I wanna practice some magic." Gupta shrugged.

"Iyi." Sadik grinned.

"Kalós." Heracles lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Jai'yed." Gupta nodded and watched TV.

(They're all saying good)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello wonderful people!

I'm sorry for the long wait :( I just started KS4 and it's horrible and stressful and I've been depressed lately...but I'm a lot better now!

This chapter is the longest so far so I hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters

* * *

"I can't believe it's only Wednesday..." Lukas sighed and rubbed his eyes. He sat up in his bed and glared at his alarm clock for not ringing. His eyes suddenly widen and the time the clock had revealed. "...EMIL!"

"W-what is it, your highness?" The sleepy Icelandic boy stumbled into his brother's room with half opened eyes.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?!"

"I don't know..."

"IT'S MIDDAY!"

"So?"

"School started three and a half hours ago!"

"But-"It will ruin my perfect record!"

"But-"I will never get a job!"

"BUT-"I'LL BE A FAILURE!"

"BUT WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY, YOU HÁLFVITI!"

"What?"

"Weren't you listening in registration yesterday? Today's a teacher training day or something or something about the security system needs fixing."

"So…we don't have school today?"

"Já..." Emil sighed deeply. "I was going to go back to sleep but now you've given me a headache."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll just invite Leon over." The younger boy walked out of the room slowly. "Shouldn't you get dressed? Are you going to do anything today?" He stopped at the door and looked at a slightly confused Lukas.

"I'll probably go to Berwald and Tino's-"They're having a picnic with Peter."

"Then I'll see if Arthur's free-"He's going to watch a film with Francis, I think."

"What about Elizabeta and Roderich?"

"They're probably on a date."

"Then I guess I'll just stay in today." Lukas yawned and lay back down in his bed, pulling his duvet over his cold body.

"What about Mathias? I'm pretty sure he's not doing anything." Emil shrugged.

"Why would I want to see that idiot?!" The Norwegian subconsciously touched his lips gently.

"I don't know, I just thought...never mind." Emil frowned slightly at his brother's reaction. He walked back into his room and stroked Mr Puffin's head. "I wonder what's up with Lukas." He thought aloud before picking up his phone and ringing his beloved.

Xxx

"What time is Vladimir supposed to be here?" Mathias asked anyone in general. The three boys were in his house and they were waiting for the fourth vampire to show up.

"In ten minutes." Vash looked at the clock then back at the TV screen.

"Can't we just start without him? I really want to start Super Mario Bros!" Alfred grinned in excitement.

"Super Mario Bros?! You said to me we would play Call of Duty or Halo!" Vash pouted, only since it involved guns.

"Just relax; he said he would be here soon. He's probably getting something to eat. And it was the only way to get you over here, Vash." Mathias sighed.

"You don't think anything's happened to him, do you?" Alfred asked, slightly concerned. They still had no idea who the hunters were and that was just plain dangerous.

"I doubt it. He probably got distracted by something." The green eyed boy shrugged. The other blondes nodded in agreement and decided to wait for the final blonde to show up.

Xxx

"This is such a beautiful day to go to the funfair!" Elizabeta exhaled as the sunlight gently hit her face.

"Yeah…" Roderich said halfheartedly.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" She looked at her boyfriend, who had been kicking the same stone along the pavement for 15 minutes straight.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be yourself?"

"Hey look, there's the funfair!" He quickly changed the subject by pointing to the tents and balloons in the park.

"Yeah, there it is." Elizabeta forced a smile even though she knew something was up.

"So what do you want to go on first?" Roderich asked as he got out his money.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" She giggled and pointed to the largest amusement in the area.

"Anything you want, sweet heart." They walked together hand in hand to the queue and Roderich paid for the two of them. They took their seats in their own little carriage and stared at awe at the view…well Elizabeta did. Roderich wasn't that good with heights.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Elizabeta grinned at the pretty sight.

"Yeah…just wonderful." Roderich held onto himself for comfort.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing; I'm just not good with heights…"

"I wasn't really talking about that." She took a deep breath. "Roderich, I know you have something to say. You may think it will hurt my feelings but maybe it will only make things better. So stop bottling it up and just tell me." She rubbed his back and stared deep into his amethyst orbs.

"Alright…" Roderich swallowed the lump in his throat. "You seem like you have something to say, as well."

"True. I do."

"Let's say it together."

"Yeah. Ok, 3…2…1…"

"I think we should break up." They said in unison. The Ferris wheel awkwardly stopped at the top as soon as their harsh words were spoken. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

Xxx

"So, did you tell?" Lili asked Matthew impatiently. They were making brownies at Lili's house, with Kumajirou's help of course.

"Tell who what?" The Canadian boy looked up from the recipe book and looked at his friend.

"Tell your brother who the hunters are."

"Oh, he forgot about that." Kumajirou blurted out.

"Yeah…I did…" Matthew hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry, I forgot too. At least we remember who the hunters are…our friends."

"It does explain why Arthur, Elizabeta, Lukas and Roderich hang out together." They smiled at each other until they heard the goats outside.

"I wonder what's wrong." Lili walked towards the back door to check on her brother's little pets. She opened the door and scanned the garden, but there didn't seem to be a problem.

"Is everything OK?" Matthew asked.

"I guess so…" Lili did one last check and then went back to join her friend.

"Phew!" Gupta exhaled as he had only jumped the fence just in time, or Lili would have seen him. He dusted himself off and then walked away from the property and acted as though he had no idea it existed. Gupta cautiously walked down streets, roads and avenues until he reached a block of abandoned flats. He looked around him and then proceeded into the building. He climbed 8 flights of stairs and knocked on number 13. His masked friend slowly opened the door and then smiled.

"Gupta! Glad you're back!" Sadık grinned and patted Gupta on the shoulder.

"How did it go?" Heracles asked from within the flat. He was lying on the sofa and petting a stray cat.

"It went well. I found out the names of the hunters." Gupta walked into the flat and Sadık closed the door behind him.

"I think it was a great idea that we should do the whole framing thing today." Sadık walked into the living room and sat down on the arm of the sofa while Heracles sat up, making space for Gupta to sit down.

"Anyway, the hunters are Arthur, Elizabeta, Lukas and Roderich. Do any of you know who they are in school?"

"No, but can't you use some magic to find out who they are?" Heracles suggested.

"Yes. Sadık, do you know any of them?" Gupta looked at the older boy on his right.

"I know who Lukas is because he's Emil's brother." The masked boy gulped. Lukas really didn't like him…but it's not like Sadık was scared of him.

"I guess I'll have to use magic." Gupta summoned three snakes from a vase sitting on a shelf. They slivered their way to their master and bowed. "Go find Arthur, Elizabeta and Roderich." He pointed to a different snake for a different name. "Once you find them, go into the school and hack into the system. Find their pictures and then send it to my laptop." They hissed and departed in different directions.

"But your laptop's at your house…" Heracles frowned. "I don't want to move!"

"Well we're going to have to if you want to get this done quickly." Sadık chuckled as he and Gupta were already heading for the door. "Besides, what if the police come in here or some building constructors? They might arrest you or blow you up. That's why this is our den and not our home." He turned around and walked up to Heracles who had crossed his arms and laid back down in protest. Sadık held out his hand and waited for his friend to grab on. The Greek boy sighed and accepted Sadık's offer to be helped up.

"Thanks…" Heracles smiled. "…will you carry me there?"

"Don't push your luck, son."

Xxx

Elizabeta was pretty much blinded with hatred, confusion and tears. She was stomping through the crowd of happy people in her own desperate attempt to go home. She then realised that is where Roderich was probably going. There was a high chance that she'll see him if she went back to her house. Elizabeta exhaled in frustration and decided to walk faster. However, she unexpectedly bumped into someone.

She sniffled up her tears, "Can't you see I'm in a hurry here? Jó ég!" Elizabeta didn't even look at the person in front off her. She tried to move away from but they grabbed her on the shoulders.

"Hungary, what's wrong? Are you OK?" Vladimir looked at the girl with concern. She looked at him but she couldn't say anything. Vladimir had a feeling she was going to burst into tears at any minute soon. "Hungary, look at me." Their eyes locked. "Everything's going to fine. Now why don't you tell me what happened over a toffee apple?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Why are you doing this?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why…why are you being nice?"

"I may be a jerk most of the time, but I can be a gentleman." He grinned at her then lead her back into the fairground.

Xxx

"Mathias, you're out of any kind of drink!" Alfred called from the kitchen.

"What? You mean there's no water left?" Mathias got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen.

"Well of course there's water but who wants to drink that!" Alfred laughed.

"I'll go to the shops and get some more drinks." Vash offered as he was really bored.

"You would? Thanks." Mathias patted him on the shoulder. "You should be nicer more often; you're a lot cuter when you are."

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry."

"Hey, I never got to see that video of Vash having a make out session with-"OK! I'M GOING NOW!" the Swiss boy rushed out of the house before Alfred and Mathias noticed blush on his face. "Those bastards." He quickly walked down the road to where the shops were. Vash had swiftly gone into the shop but then realised he had to spend his money for someone else. He casually turned around and walked around the streets for a bit, trying to spot someone he knew. The trigger-happy boy then noticed a familiar figure, sitting on a bench while drinking tea. Vash noticed something shiny on the boy's face and then realised what had happened.

"You got dumped, didn't you…Roderich?" He sat down next to him and without looking at him.

"How could you tell?" The Austrian said quickly before sipping more of his tea from the take-away cup.

"You have tear stains on your face. So what happened?"

For some odd reason, Roderich decided to unload his problems to Vash in German, since they both spoke it and no one would be able to understand what was going on. "Wir gedumpten einander..."

"What do you mean 'We dumped each other'? Is that even possible?"

Roderich nodded, "Wir nicht lieben einander..."

Vash sighed. He wanted to complain at Roderich for speaking German but he had to admit, it was nice to have a conversation in his home language. "You don't love each other anymore. Is that the only reason?"

"Hast du vergessen was gestern passiert ist?" Roderich smiled.

"No, I have not forgotten what happened yesterday! And I don't think I ever will!" Vash blushed with anger and embarrassment. Roderich started to laugh at Vash's face but he suddenly stopped and dropped his tea in shock. Vash caught it before it hit the ground. He looked in the same direction as Roderich and noticed a huge dark green snake slivering towards people then backing away from them, it looked like it was trying to look at people's faces then realising it wasn't the right person. The snake looked straight at Roderich and slivered even faster towards him. Vash handed Roderich his tea and stood in front of him. He drew a gun out from his pocket and pointed it towards the snake. The snake moved round them so it could see Roderich's face once again. Vash fired a bullet next to the snake's body, "Get lost!" The Swiss boy threatened. The snake slivered away even faster than before.

"Danke." Roderich gulped.

"Gern geschehen!" Vash laughed. He was so happy he actually got to shoot something. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to buy me some things from the shop. I forgot my money."

"How can you forget money?" Roderich smirked.

"Just shut up and buy me the drinks, OK?"

Xxx

"I finally get a day to myself." Arthur sighed and laid back into his longue chair. He was sitting in his beautiful garden that was filled with flowers, fruits and vegetables. Peter was spending the day with Tino and Berwald so it was just Arthur and his tea.

"Bonjour, mon cher!" Francis poked his head from over the fence. "What a lovely day, is it not?"

"I'm not your 'mon cher', Francis. I'm your friend." Arthur sighed before sipping some tea. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Matthew?"

"No, he's at his friend's house baking something."

"What are they baking, do you know?"

"I think they're making brownies. I've had such a craving for them."

"I could have made you brownies."

"Yes but I'll eat your brownies when I'm going to commit suicide." Francis laughed. "Mon Dieu! What the heck is that?!" He pointed to the red snake entering Arthur's garden.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur was now crouching in his chair so the snake couldn't get him. "Go away, you vile creature!" The snake hissed then slivered quickly away from Arthur's house.

"That thing was huge!" Francis fanned himself.

"You clearly haven't seen a Basilisk…" Arthur shuddered.

Xxx

"So you dumped each other?" Vladimir looked at Elizabeta. They were in the line to get some ice cream.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"We don't love each other anymore."

"Oh…" Vladimir nodded slowly. "…by the way, what's your name? You know…your normal name."

"Elizabeta."

"What a pretty name. It suits your pretty face." Vladimir smiled sweetly at her.

"Flattery won't win you my heart."

"True." He giggled. "After this, will you be OK? I really need to get to Mathias' house."

"I'll be fine. You made me feel better, thank you."

"Don't worry about it." He looked around the funfair and then saw a sandy snake hanging up with some toys. "Look at the snake toy, it's so cute!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Elizabeta didn't even look; her attention was on the queue. Vladimir looked back at the snake and it blinked.

"Elizabeta…" He tugged her sleeve.

"What?"

"The snake toy blinked…" He pointed to the toy.

"What snake toy?" Elizabeta looked at the direction he was pointing in but there wasn't a snake toy.

"But…" He gulped.

Xxx

The three snakes crept into the school building and into the headmaster's office. Using their photographic memory, they searched through the student ID pictures until they found the faces they needed. They also found Norway, just in case. They copied and pasted the data onto an email and sent it to their master.

"Here it is." Gupta announced as he clicked on the link. They were sitting in Gupta's room. The three boys stared at the faces on the screen. "Lukas is Norway, Arthur is England, Elizabeta is Hungary and Roderich is Austria."

"We have to find someone close to them." Heracles spoke.

"Emil, Iceland, is a target since he is related to a hunter." Sadık nodded.

"You sure you're OK with this?" Gupta asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Heracles patted his friend on the back. "Look at who's related to that Arthur dude."

"Some kid called Peter aka Sealand." The Egyptian boy clicked his fingers and all of his snakes were in his hands.

"Is that even a country?" Sadık looked at the British boy on screen.

"I think it's a micro-nation." Heracles lay down on Gupta's bed.

"Now that I think about it, this girl in my glass always hangs out with Hungary. Ukraine and Hungary are good friends. She can be a target." Sadık suggested.

"For Austria, we could use Prussia as a target. He's this obnoxious loud boy in my glass. He always brags about how he beats up Austria but still claims to be friends with him." The Greek boy sighed.

"Now we have are targets, I can easily make a potion. It was make the following victims suffer from the same symptoms as if they were bitten." Gupta nodded, stood up and walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a huge book. He flipped through the pages and stopped about halfway through the book. "This is it."

"Let the fun begin." Heracles lay back down with a smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! :)

Updates are going to be kind of slow. This is because I have another story (it's not a fan fiction). Once I updated that story, I update the other one. Sorry for the wait

This is the longest chapter so far (3000+ words) :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters

* * *

"There. The temporary curse is complete." Gupta swept his brow with the back of his hand. The four water bottles in front of him were glowing a malicious purple that lit up the dark room.

"This is perfect! Good job." Sadık patted his brilliant friend on the back.

"Huh?" Heracles sat up. He had taken another nap 'accidentally'. "What's going on?"

"This is a temporary curse/potion that we will use on the hunters close relatives/friends. It will make the victim's skin go pale and will create bite marks on their necks. They will then be put into a coma but the curse/potion will make it seem like they're dead."

"I thought we were going to turn them into vampires." The half-awake boy rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, but that would mean more trouble for us. We were the first and only vampires here, and we plan to keep it that way." The masked boy chuckled in quite a sinister manner.

Gupta picked up the plastic bottles and placed them carefully in his bag, "Let's g-"Gupta! Do you and your friends want some pyramid cake and milk?"

"Pyramid cake?" Sadık and Heracles asked simultaneously.

"It's just tiny pieces of sponge cake that's stacked to it look like a pyramid." Gupta sighed at the embarrassment of his mother.

"That sounds nice." Heracles smiled.

"We have time." Sadık shrugged.

"Yes please!" Gupta replied with a tiny bit of blush on his face. The three vampires walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to have a quick snack.

An hour later...

"Let's go." Gupta announced after drinking the rest of his milk. He never realised they had spent an extra hour at his house...and it was all because of cake and milk. He quickly walked to the door with his bubbly friend behind him.

"I never knew the different layers were different flavours." Sadık said while trying to savour the flavours in his mouth.

"Thank you for the food." Heracles smiled at the older Egyptian woman. "It was delicious."

"Aw, thank you for enjoying it. You boys be careful. And Heracles, tell your mother I said 'hi'." She smiled.

"I will." The Greek boy smiled back. He walked back over to his friends who were already out of the house.

"May I remind you mother, that we are in High School?" Gupta exhaled deeply.

"I know, I know. See you later." Was the last thing she said before Gupta closed the door behind him.

"Your mother is so nice." Heracles giggled.

"And pretty." Sadık added.

"Don't even start. Let's just get this done with. This is how it will work: Sadık will just pretend to be a salesman and tell the victims that he is testing out a new smoothie. You have to make sure they drink it all. The effects will last for about a week only if they drink it all. Then you must run for it."

"Understood." The oldest vampire nodded. "But what about when it comes to Emil? He'll obviously know it's me."

"Then we'll get Heracles to be the salesman for him."

"But Emil knows me too. I know him because our boyfriends are brothers." The Greek boy added.

"Then I'll be the salesman. Anyway, the victim will faint. So when this happens, make sure no one is around. Heracles, I want you to get your cats to take the bottle out of their hands, so it looks like they were simply bitten by a vampire."

"Got it." Heracles quickly ran into and alleyway and picked up four cats. He explained to them what was going to happen and they all purred in response.

"You always say a lot around us. Why don't you say more when you're at school or anywhere public?" Sadık chuckled.

"That's because I don't like people."

"And by 'people', he means anyone who isn't us." Heracles was clearly occupied by the cats but he still answered Sadık's question.

"And by 'us', he means us three and his snakes and his mother." The masked young adult slung his arm around Gupta's shoulder.

"Don't forget my mother." Heracles swung his arm around Gupta's other shoulder.

"Shut. Up." Gupta sighed heavily. "I asked my snaked to stalk the victims and they're telling me that the closet necessary victim is in the Beilschmidt household. Gilbert is the one you want. Ludwig is busy tutoring his Italian boyfriend maths."

"Off we go!" The more ecstatic vampires cheered and headed to their destination.

Xxx

"Gilbert, you go get the door!" A voice called from the back of the house as the doorbell rang.

"Alright!" The older German slid down the banister and answered the door. "Yo!"

"Hey there! I was wondering if you would be interested in sampling this blueberry smoothie for my fruit company."

"Blueberry snoozeberry!" Gilbert rolled his eyes and started to close the door.

"Well I guess you just can't handle the awesomeness of it." Sadık turned around and pretend to walk away.

"Now hold on!" Gilbert slammed the door open. "If I can handle 50 pints of beer, I'm pretty sure I can handle your stupid smoothie!"

"Alright then, prove it." The vampire handed him a bottle. Gilbert, being as awesome as he is, drank the whole thing in ten seconds flat.

"There! That was...no...thing..." The boy collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud. A young cat, but not a kitten, took the bottle away from Gilbert's grasp and disappeared along with Sadık.

"Bruder!" Ludwig ran over to the source of the noise.

"Oh caro! This is horrible! What kind of illness is this?!" Feliciano screamed. "Maybe we should call Roderich! I'm sure he'll have some tea or something to wake him up!

"It's worth a shot. I'll take Gilbert to his room."

Xxx

"Hello?" Roderich picked up his phone when he heard it ringing. He was in the middle of 'trying' to tune his piano, but he was never good at mechanics or resistant materials...at least he was good at getting a detention in it. Maybe he could ask Soldier Boy if he could tune it?

"Roderich, Roderich, Roderich!" Feliciano yelled.

"What is it now, Feliciano? Did you run out of pasta, again?"

"No, no, no! It's Gilbert! Something's wrong with him because he's pale and he's got these weird marks on his neck! It looks like someone thought he was food and they tried to eat him!"

"You mean bite marks?" The Austrian corrected his childhood friend while opening the door. "Listen he'll be fine. I'm busy right now but I'll be over soon." He hung up on the worried Italian and ran towards Mathias' house, as that was the direction from where Vash had come from when he sat next to him on the bench.

Xxx

"Hello!" Sadık smiled.

"Hi. Is there something you want to sell to me?" The happy Ukrainian girl asked, seeing as she had never seen the person before.

"Yes. Would you please try this blueberry smoothie for my fruit company?"

"Sure." She took a bottle from his hand and drank it quickly like it was water. "You know what this needs?"

"What?"

"Vodka..." She said before passing out cold on the floor.

Xxx

"Thank you so very much, Vladimir. You've made me feel a lot better." Elizabeta smiled.

"Good." He gave her a toothy grin and waved. "Well I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" She waved back to him and they went in opposite directions.

After a quick walk, the Hungarian girl had finally reached home. Just before Elizabeta was about to unlock her door, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeta, it's me." An apathetic voice stated.

"Hello, Natalya. Now may I ask why you're calling me on your sister's phone?"

"Something's wrong with her. I also don't have your number on my phone."

"What happened?"

"She went to answer the door, and then she didn't come back to the table where we were playing cards. We then found her unconscious on the floor with white skin like snow. We tried waking her up with the strongest vodka Ivan's got but it didn't work. She's got some weird holes on her neck; almost like bite marks-"Listen to me, Natalya." Elizabeta ran down her street, in the direction of Mathias' house. "Take your sister to her room. She'll be fine, trust me."

Xxx

"Who's third?" Heracles asked.

"Peter. He's in Barents Sea Public Park. He should be with some Scandinavians on a picnic." Gupta explained as the three friends entered the park.

"Got it." Sadık looked around the large grassy areas for a clearly British boy. It wasn't hard to find him, especially with those eyebrows. "Hey there, little buddy." Sadık casually strolled up the boy sitting on a picnic blanket.

"Hi?" Peter seemed to be a bit uneasy.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid. I just want you to sample this cool blueberry smoothie." He showed him the bottle.

"I don't know..."

"But a cool kid like you needs to grow up strong and smart!"

"I'm cool?"

"Yeah! Of course you are! Did you know blueberries can boost your concentration levels for up to 6 hours?"

"That's how long school is!"

"Exactly! So why don't you try some now?"

"Can I drink the whole thing?"

"Of course."

Xxx

"I still don't see why we couldn't go to the cinema!" Francis complained from over the back fence.

"It's because they didn't sell tea!" Arthur explained simply for the fourth time.

"That doesn't mean you should go!"

"Why couldn't you bring a film over? Then I could have drunk some bloody tea!"

"Mon Dieu! The film is in the cinema because it's not on DVD! Why else would it be-" The two were interrupted by the ringing of Arthur's phone. He knew it wasn't Lukas, Elizabeta or Roderich calling because it wasn't their ring tone. He answered the phone with a curious voice.

"Hello?"

"Arthur, it's Tino!"

"Hi, Tino. What's up?"

"Something's wrong with Peter!"

"What's wrong with Peter?" Arthur's grip on his teacup became tighter.

"I don't know." Tino sniffled through the phone. "We don't know what happened! Berwald and I went to get some ice cream and drinks because we finished them. When we came back, Peter was lying on the ground, AND HE'S NOT BREATHING! I said we should call an ambulance but Berwald said it's something you should look at! I mean, he has these weird bite marks on his neck and-" at that very moment, Arthur's teacup dropped to the ground and chipped.

"Please bring him here! Quickly!" Arthur hung up on the crying Finnish boy and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked.

"Something's up with Peter."

"Sacré bleu! Is he alright?"

"I don't know...I need to go see for myself." Arthur looked at Francis with a deadly glare. This Brit meant business. Francis gulped and climbed over the fence. He cleaned up picked up the teacup and watched the absolutely invincible British gentleman storm into his house.

After 10 minutes of waiting, the startled Scandinavians knocked on the door. Berwald was carrying an unconscious Peter and Tino was simply in tears. Francis quickly opened the door and invited them in.

"Are they here?!" Arthur ran towards his cousin and took him from Berwald's arms. The mage carried Peter up to his room and tucked him into bed. Unfortunately, Arthur couldn't avert his eyes from the horrific bite mark on Peter's neck. He ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"We're so sorry!" Tino said after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Where are you going?" Francis asked.

"I'm going to make the right person apologise." He knew exactly where he was going. You didn't need to know people's address; you need to know the world map. The neighbourhood was literally shaped like the world map. All he had to do was cross the Atlantic Bridge and march his way over to an annoying American's house. This time he got a phone call from a hunter.

"What is it, Roderich?"

"If the same thing has happened to you, then I suggest you make your way to Mathias'/Denmark's house. All the vampires are there."

"Thanks for the information."

Xxx

"Who's last?" Sadık asked.

"The nearest house would be Emil's." Gupta pointed to the house at the end of the street. He walked ahead of the others and rang the doorbell.

"I hope that's Leon! He said he would be here about now." Emil ran down the stairs and opened the door. "And you are?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in trying this new blueberry smoothie for my fruit company."

"Oh, ok." Emil suspiciously took the bottle.

"Don't drink it!" Mr Puffin started squawking.

"Oh honestly! What's the worst thing that could happen?" Emil ignored the bird on his shoulder and drank the 'smoothie'. "This...is really nice."

"Yes, indeed." Gupta smiled maliciously. Emil collapsed in the hallway of his house. A small tabby cat ran in and picked up the bottle and then vanished from the scene with Gupta. A few minutes later, a giddy Leon approached the building. He was only giddy because he got to see his boyfriend.

"Why's the door open?" He asked slightly concerned. "Emil!" The boy whispered his lover's name and ran over to the still body lying lifeless on the floor. He stroked the Icelandic boy's pale face, if it could get any paler. Leon laid his head down onto Emil's chest and cried silently, not even sure what was going on.

"Where's that draft coming from?" Lukas wrapped his duvet around himself and stood up. He did look like a caterpillar but Emil and Leon wouldn't care. Lukas walked into every room upstairs to check if all the windows and doors were closed. Although it was a sunny day, he could still feel a cold aura coming from somewhere. He looked down the stairs to see if the front door was open, and it was...but it shouldn't be. He could hear small sobbing coming from the hallway. Lukas hopped down the stairs. He then dropped his covers at the sight before him. "Emil!"

"I-I don't know w-what happened! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Leon cried. Lukas rubbed the Asian's back to comfort him. The sorcerer's eyes soon focused on the bite marks on his brother's neck.

"Leon, you're welcome to stay the night. You can call your brother if you need to. Now can you help me carry Emil up to his room?"

"S-Sure." Leon calmed down quickly and helped to move the unconscious boy to his room. They tucked him into his bed and Leon sat right next to him.

"Make sure you don't let anyone in." Lukas chucked on one of his brother's coats.

"Where are you going?"

"Across the road, I won't take long."

Xxx

"Now we can finally start the game!" Alfred cheered and jumped up and down in his seat, even though he was sitting crossed-leg in an armchair.

"I still don't see why we can't play a shooting game..." Vash sighed and made himself comfortable as he sat on the floor.

"Thanks for buying more drinks, Vash." Mathias patted the Swiss boy's hair and leaned back into the sofa.

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry."

"Speaking of apologies, I'm sorry I was late." Vladimir also leaned back into the sofa.

"Who cares? Now we can finally start!" Alfred laughed. As soon as all four boys were about to play the game, the doorbell rang.

Mathias sighed, "I'm-" But the door had already been broken down with a frying pan. Arthur and Roderich walked through the kitchen and then stopped at the doorway, blocking the vampires from escaping. "Gosh, Lukas! Calm your tits! Please stop breaking my house..." Mathias smiled sadly as he knew who it was.

"HOW CAN I POSSIBLY STAY CALM WHEN MY BROTHER MAY BE DEAD?!" Lukas jumped on his annoying neighbour and tackled him to the ground.

"What's happened to Emil?"

"YOU TELL ME!"

"Whoa, Lukas or whoever you are!" Alfred tried to pull him off Mathias. "We have absolutely no idea what's going on."

"DON'T LIE!" Arthur had dark aura emitting off of him.

"Iggy, I'm telling the truth!" The American stood up and approached the Brit.

"DON'T CALL ME IGGY! YOU HURT MY COUSIN! AND TINO AND BERWALD! AND EVEN FRANCIS!" The dark aura soon became a ball of power in Arthur's hand. He threw it at Alfred but Vladimir pushed the 'Hero' out of the way.

"MY CARPET!" Mathias shrieked and stared in horror.

"YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR CARPET THAN MY BROTHER!" Lukas slapped Mathias hard in the face and Mathias didn't hesitate to pull Lukas' hair so he would finally get off him; but the fight still continued, of course.

"What the hell is going on?" Vladimir asked extremely confused.

"Oh, you should know!" Elizabeta scowled. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK FOR HURTING MY BEST FRIEND!"

"How could I hurt your best friend? Who's your best friend? AND I THOUGHT I HELPED YOU!"

"HOW COULD YOU EVER HELP ME?!" The angry young lady threw her frying pan at the confused Romanian and he ducked. The force from Elizabeta's throw was so strong, the pan had gotten stuck, dented and cracked Mathias' wall.

"NOT MY WALL!" Mathias cried out as he took a blow to his stomach. The arguments and insults and attacks got louder and louder until they were all silenced by a bang. Everyone in the room stared at Vash, who had is arm straight up in the air and a gun in his hand.

"Sorry about, you're ceiling. I'll help you fix this place, Mathias." Vash apologised while lowering his arm.

"Sure..." Mathias muttered.

"Look, what we're trying to say is...we know you're vampires." Roderich sighed deeply. Vash choked on air and accidentally pulled the trigger and shot Mathias' flat screen TV. A loud groan could be heard from the Dane.

"What?" All the vampires said in unison.

"You attacked our friends and family when we weren't looking!" Elizabeta walked over to the wall to pull out her frying pan.

"Now they're in a critical condition." Lukas cried.

"And it's your entire fault since you guys are the only vampires around." Arthur crossed his arms across his chest.


End file.
